Congratulations
by Lieutenant Myst
Summary: When Marinette tells Adrien she loves him, he tells her that he's in love with someone else. Heartbroken, Marinette leaves, not even knowing that two of her friends are going to give Adrien a piece of their mind.


**My second Miraculous Ladybug fanfiction! This one is based on the song Congratulations in the play Hamilton. I changed the lyrics a bit to fit with the story, please don't be mad at me for what I've done. Please follow, fave, and/or review when your done reading.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Miraculous Ladybug, it belongs to ZagToon.**

* * *

"Adrien, I love you." Marinette said, holding a rose in her hand.

Chloe and Alya looked from behind a tree. "This is it! The moment we've been waiting for!" Alya exclaimed.

"Took her long enough. Two years was it?" Chloe asked.

"Yeah, but at least she confessed to him before he left for London." Alya answered.

"Why is he going to London?" Chloe asked.

"Because his father is going to open a business there, plus his cousin lives there as well." Alya replied.

Chloe Bourgeois, the daughter of the mayor of Paris, was Marinette and Alyas best friend. Now let's go back in the past, shall we?

It all started when Chloe had gotten the bee miraculous, becoming the new superhero, Queen Bee. She realized that the world didn't revolve around her, and that she needed to become a better person.

She started off with apologizing to Marinette and her classmates in school. She took advice from her kwamii, Pollen, about how to be a good friend and person to others.

She then decided to change her image, she got rid of the blue eye shadow and the pale lipstick, putting on a nice pink lipstick and a little bit of blush that made her look healthy. Her hair had changed from a light blonde to a dark blonde instead.

She changed he outfit to purple, she always like the color but never wore it. She wore a purple vest, with a white button up middle sleeved shirt underneath. She wore dark blue skorts (skirt/shorts) with the same shoes, in her hair was the miraculous comb that she used to pull her hair back into a bun.

Anyway, back to the story.

"Do you think they'll get married?" Alya asked.

"At this age, give them maybe around five years or seven. If he doesn't propose, we should let Marinette propose to him instead." Chloe answered.

"Oooohhhh! Imagine the kids. Would they look like Marinette but with Adrien's hair and eye color, or the other way around?!" Alya exclaimed, imagining what the kids would like.

"Let's not get to ahead of ourselves right now, it looks like Adrien is going to respond." Chloe replied.

"I'm sorry Marinette, but I'm in love with someone else." Adrien said.

"WHAT?!" Alya yelled, Chloe putting her hand over her mouth and shussing her.

"Oh, o-okay. I-i understand." Marinette said, putting a smile on her face as she tried not to cry.

Marinette walked away from Adrien as she walked past the girls, tears streaming down her face.

"The nerve of him," Alya muttered. "I'm going to go and have a talk with him."

"Alya wait," Chloe started to say, but Alya was already walking towards Adrien.

"Oh, hey Alya." Adrien said.

"Adrien, congratulations." Alya said angrily, a confused look going over his face.

" _You have invented a new kind of stupid. A damage that you can never undo, kinda stupid,"_ Alya sang. " _An open all the cages in the zoo, kina stupid. Truly, you didn't think this through, kinda stupid."_

" _Let's review, you broke a girl's a heart into two, maybe more considering what you said. I told you she loved you, but you refused to accept it."_

" _So scared of what your father might think of you, but you are the only person that you ever seem to lose to."_ Alya sang with anger in her voice. " _Do you know why Hawkmoth can do what he wants, he can akumatize hurt people straight on the spot."_

" _So yeah, congratulations. You redefined your image. Congratulations."_ Alya sang, circling around Adrien.

"But I didn't want to date her, even though I'm love with someone else!" Adrien protested.

"Love?" Chloe said, walking towards him.

" _I languished in a one sided love with you, I made other people miserable."_ Chloe sang sadly, Adrien reaching to grab her hand in comfort. " _I look back and think what have I done with mine and other's lives and where did it get me."_

" _It doesn't wipe the tears or the years away, but I have changed my ways and threw my past away. I know what I'm here to do,"_ Chloe sang, she swatted Adrien's hand away softly. " _I'm not here for you."_

" _ **We know Marinette like we know our own minds, you will never find, anyone as trusting or as kind."**_ Chloe and Alya both sang. " _ **In a million years ago she said to us 'this one's mine."**_

" _So I, stood by. Do you know why?"_ Chloe sang, tears going down her face.

" _ **We love Marinette more than anything in this life! We will choose her happiness over ours, every time. Marinette!"**_ The two sang.

" _ **Is the best thing in our lives, so never lose sight of the fact that you could of been blessed with the best wife! Congratulations, for the rest of your life. Every sacrifice you make is for our friend, you could give her the best life."**_ The two continued, the three not even knowing that with Marinette, an akuma was going towards her.

" _ **Congratulations."**_ The akuma landed on the rose, a butterfly mask going over her face.

" _Hello, Briar Thorn._ " Hawkmoth said


End file.
